


Poisson d'avril

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Dress Up, Ficlet Collection, Fish, M/M, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: C'est seulement une vieille challenge. Bêtises.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito





	Poisson d'avril

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, il y a quelques années le 1er avril, je pense que j'ai cru à quelque blague sur une page de LJ, et en pénitence j'ai dû écrire une fic de 80 mots avec le prompte 'blague', une de 40 sans thème imposé et une avec le prompt 'poisson' (en Italie, on appelle le 1er avril 'poisson d'avril', je n'ai pas idée si est le même dans d'autres pays).   
> Je suis désolée pour la manque de sens!

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Poisson d’avril**

_Yuri-nyan_

« Yuuyan, allez ! Rends-moi mes vêtements. Si est une blague, c’est vraiment de mauvais goût ! » dit Yuri de l’intérieur da salle de bain.

Takaki sourit, espiègle, en haussant les épaules.

« Allez, Chii, sors de là. Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas si mal. » il répondit, le ton plein d’espérance.

Quand le plus jeune sortit en portant un costume de chat, son sourire grandit.

« Tu t’amuses, je suppose. » bougonna Chinen.

Yuya s’approcha à lui, en lui mettant les mains dans les anches.

« Est-ce qui a dit que c’était une blague ? »

_Est-ce que tu m’aimes ?_

« Dis-moi que tu m’aimes, Ryosuke. »

Yamada regarda longtemps ses yeux, en cherchant une échappatoire par cette situation, même en savant qu’elle n’existait pas.

Il ne voulait pas arriver là, mais il ne pouvait continuer à lui mentir.

« Je ne t’aime pas, Daiki. »

_Sakana kawaii, ne ?_

Nakajima était assis devant son copain, les bras croisés et un air d’attente dans le visage.

« Allez, Keito. » il l’encouragea, en indiquant le plat en face d’eux.

Le plus vieux le regarda à mi-chemin entre le dégoûté et le préoccupé.

« Je ne comprends pas parce que je dois faire ça, Yutti. » dit-il, d’un ton plaintif.

Yuto sourit légèrement, en poussant le plat vers lui.

« Allez, Keito ! Je comprendrais si tu n’aimais pas le poisson, mais il n’a aucun sens vu que tu ne l’as jamais goûté ! Et si tu le mange et découvre que en réalité il est délicieux ? » demanda-t-il, tandis que le plus vieux prit un petit morceau d’otoro et le regarda avec l’expression de qui s’apprête à aller vers l’échafaud.

« Ce n’est pas le problème, et tu le sais. » retapa-t-il, en laissant le sushi dans le plat et en regardant son copain. « Ce n’est pas que je ne l’aime pas, c’est que je trouve que les poissons soies... mignons. Je n’aime pas l’idée de les manger, je ne l’ai jamais aimée et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je le dois faire si je n’ai pas envie. » expliqua-t-il, dans une vague tentative de rébellion.

Yuto soupira théâtralement, en prenant le rouleau de riz et en le mettant devant le garçon.

« D’accord, je peux entendre que tu aimes les poissons et que tu les trouves trop mignons pour les manger. » il accorda, d’un ton peu convaincu. « Mais il ne s’agit pas de manger un poisson entier, tu n’as pas vu comment était ce thon. Au fond, il est seulement un morceau de chair coupé par… » il commença à expliquer, mais Keito l’interrompit.

« D’accord, d’accord, laisse tomber les détails sanglants, s’il te plaît. » exclama-t-il, avec une expression dégoûtée. Ensuite, il prit le sushi de sa main et il le porta à la bouche, en mâchent rapidement et en déglutir avec l’air de qui avalait la pire nourriture du monde. « Es-tu satisfait, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

Yuto hocha vigoureusement la tête, et après il sourit.

« Absolument. Alors, comment est-il ? » il demanda, plein d’espoir.

« Bon. » répondit immédiatement Okamoto, en se déplaçant sur la chaise. « Maintenant on peut aller à manger de viande, s’il te plaît ? » dit-il, implorant.

Nakajima éclata de rire et se leva de la table.

« Je voudrais, Keito, mais tu ne trouves pas que les vaches soient vraiment mignonnes ? Comment peux-tu penser de les manger ? » il se moqua de lui, tandis qu’il s’achemina vers le comptoir pour payer, suivi du plus vieux.

« Tu mangerais n’importe quoi que soie même vaguement comestible, Yutti. » il lui fait remarquer, en secouant la tête.

Nakajima lui prit bras dessus bras, en riant et en sortant ave lui hors du sushi bar.

« D’accord, tu as gagné. La prochaine fois, plutôt que t’amener à manger du sushi, je vais t’amener à l’aquarium. » il le taquina.

Keito prétendit de s’en prendre, mais en fin il sourit.

Il avait goûté le sushi.

Et il allait être suffisant pour le reste de sa vie.

L’idée d’aller à l’aquarium à regarder les poissons plutôt que les manger, était sans doute plus attractive.


End file.
